Home
by Heavyinmysheets
Summary: Sara gets lost on stage. Fluff.


I watched the sweat roll down her temple, her fingers dancing across the strings of her guitar-too busy to wipe the moisture away. The late summer heat pressed down on us, squeezing the liquid out of our bodies. Tegan's voice carried across the front of the stage, drifting over the crowd. I had to remind myself that we were performing. I was on a stage in front of hundreds of people, and I had a job to do. I strategically placed my "oohs", backing Tegan's vocals. The song ended and Tegan started in with her typical stage chat. I knew I should chime in, here and there, but she was distracting me. I watched her lips slide over her teeth as she smiled at her own words. The tendons and muscles strained in her neck as she laughed about something Ted whispered to her. My eyes followed the sweep of her hair, curling and blowing lightly in the hot breeze. Continuing down her body, my eyes traced the curve of her back, remembering how it felt beneath my finger tips. Flashbacks of last night flooded my thoughts. Her laying in front of me, her skin bare to me. The forbidden "I love yous" mingling with the passion clinging to the sheets. I inhaled. Remembering her sweet, heated scent. I felt the heat rush to my face. The burning between my thighs intensified. I turned around, facing the back of the stage. I tried to calm myself. I had to keep it together.

My name snapped me back to reality as I spun back around, one hand on my hip. "Sara, you still with us?" Tegan's words seeped from behind her gummy grin-I melted all over again. "Yeah, just waiting for you to shut your mouth for once first." Tegan tensed slightly as I spoke, something only I would notice. I smirked in to my words, assuring her of my teasing. She relaxed instantly, her hazel eyes glowed with a warmth as she turned back to face the crowd. "Well, now that Sara's back, I dedicate this next song to her. Maybe that'll keep her interested." She rolled her eyes dramatically and leaned in to the melody of her chosen song. The words flowed in to my ears, my body swaying in response. I was staring again. Watching her every move and soaking in every detail. I bit my lip, my mind drifting deeper, soaking in to my thoughts. For years I had watched her-every second I could sneak. For years I fought with myself over how I felt for my sister. And until last night, I thought I had been alone in my turmoil. I remembered every detail, from the first kiss to the elicited truths. I could still feel the weight of her tiny frame pressing against me. The feeling of her nimble fingers twisting through my hair as I held her. The words that flowed so from her lips and lit a fire throughout my body. I opened my eyes as Tegan wrapped up her song. "We had a good time tonight, guys. Thanks for coming out. We'll definitely be back and maybe next time, Sara will actually stay awake for my songs." "Oh fuck you, Tegan", I responded. I grinned at the truth in my words. Tegan glanced at me, chuckling lightly. She held up her middle finger in my direction, causing the crowd to erupt with cheers and screams. "Good night everybody" Tegan ended, walking towards back stage. "Thank you. Thank you!" I told the group, waving and smiling as I jogged off stage.

Slipping behind the curtain, I smiled. I was both happy for another successful show and relieved that I didn't have to put on a front. I headed towards the dressing room that Tegan and I shared, pausing only to talk to Lindsey about our plans for the evening. I swallowed the guilt as I spoke, slipping away at the first chance I had. As I approached the dressing room door, I felt a hand slide in to mine. Tegan charged ahead of me, dragging me with her. She pulled me around the door, shutting it tightly behind us. "What were you doing out there?" she questioned, a mix of emotions apparent in her eyes. "Uh. I. What?" I stuttered. I was confused. She seemed so happy on stage and now she looked, almost fearful. "Towards the end of the set. You were staring at me and barely even conscious of the fucking crowd of people in front of us. Someone is going to fucking catch on, Sara." Her words made my heart race. She was right. Someone was bound to notice the way I looked at her. I gulped. "I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I just. I just got carried away. But you're right." I stared at my feet. My heart thumping beneath my bones, my chest aching with reality.

Tegan walked closer to me. "Listen. This is uncharted territory for both of us. And while I couldn't be happier about last night and the way things have transpired, we can't let things get away from us. I love you, Sar. Way more than I should. We can make it through this, okay?" She lifted a finger under my chin as she spoke. "Together." Her words, coated with the confidence in her voice made my heart double in speed. My eyes drilled in to hers, searching the chocolate pools for the emotions mirrored in her voice. A grin crept across her lips, causing her laugh lines to slide in to their familiar place. I glanced down at our still-connected hands. Smiling, I interlocked my fingers with hers-stepping even closer to her. I moved my eyes back to her face. "We've made it this far together, we can make it through this." I leaned my face closer to hers, her face went slack. I could see the lust creeping in to her eyes and it stirred the burn in the pit of my stomach. Her hot breath seeped from between her parted lips and coated my own. When my lips reached hers, my entire body relaxed. My other arm snaked around her lower back, pulling her against me. I got lost in her. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Hiding from our family and friends-secrets kept hidden behind dressing room doors and back-stage curtains. I knew that the world wasn't ready for us. Hell, I didn't know if WE were ready for us. But I knew that I wanted her. I had wanted her my entire life. She was everything steady in my world. She was the grounding force that kept me going. She was home.


End file.
